Adventures of Batman & Rudy
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Batman and his best friend Rudy fight criminals in Gotham city but there will be unexpected consequences and tragedy will strike the life of these two brave heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

One night at gotham city batman and Rudy (an: Rudy is my oc, he is a hero like batman, they are best pals sometimes they fuck they are not lovers just friends with benefits) were listening the radio and watching tv then their favorite show was interrupted by news!

In the news the reporter was worried and crying and said the joker had a bomb and he was going to make it explode in the Christmas party for the orphans so batman and Rudy had to suit up and go in the batmobile to stop the joker.

The commissioner was here too, and so was batgirl.

"Batman the joker has taken the orphans hostage and also the major is there, he was going on date with supermodel, but now the joker has kidnapped him and said he is going to blow him up along with the orphans so every Christmas all people will remember this tragedy and nobody will be happy on Christmas ever again!"

"I say we should kill this motherfucker! Put a bullet hole in his damned clown face and another one in his fucking asshole for being a jerk who wants to ruin Christmas!" batgirl suggested.

"No, Batgirl, no." Batman said. "Killing is wrong, and I wont kill the joker. Is wrong, right Rudy?"

Rudy said yes.

"Leave this us" batman said and he and Rudy entered the church where Joker had the orphan children and the major hostage.

There were also some hobos and thugs hired by the joker as his henchmen, they were dressed as clowns and had guns and knives but batman and Rudy punched them anyway.

Harley Quinn was there too and she tried to stop Batman and Rudy using a grenade but before she could use the grenade Batgirl knocked her up unconscious.

"Joker you have gone too far this time!" Batman said. "Why you wanna ruin Christmas for everyone?"

"Ah batman, I'm glad you are here." Said joker. "You see, for me the life has no purpose, and I'm tired to live but I cannot just end my life as an ordinary simpleton, so instead of only killing myself I am going to blow this entire church with all this orphans and the major of Gotham city so every Christmas people will remember this day as the day when the Joker killed a lot of innocent orphans and the major and no one will ever have a happy Christmas ever again!"

"You won't get away with this, Joker!" Batman said.

"Damn right!" said Rudy, and they were both ready to fight against Joker but then Joker showed them the bomb he had attached to his chest.

"You can't stop me! I am going to blow up this entire place with all you here! This day will be remembered as the day Batman and Rudy died! No one will ever have a happy Christmas ever again! Hah hah! HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

"Aw, hell naw!" screamed Batgirl as she used a shotgun Gordon borrowed her a few hours earlier to blow up the two hands of the Joker, so the Joker could not activate the bomb he was planning to use to kill himself along with all the orphans.

"AWWUCH! FUCKING HELL THIS HURTS" Joker screamed in agony and Batman was all like "What the fuck Batgirl, how could you?"

"Batgirl, what the fuck? Why did you shot at the Joker? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Batman asked.

"Hey asshole, I'm tired of you always letting the Joker to live because uh, the Fifth Commandment or something, but this time things are fucking serious now! I mean he has a bomb and he was going to use it to kill us and the orphans!"

"Give that shotgun, Batgirl…You are not going to kill the Joker…I won't allow you to do that…"

"Hey, at least let me cripple him so he won't try to kill orphans ever again?"

"What the fuck is your problem, Batgirl? I mean, what kind of sane person would try to cripple the Joker? Do you think he would do that ever try to do something as sick as that to you? You are a sick fuck, Batgirl. Give that shotgun…"

"It's my shotgun, Batman! Gordon gave it to me as gift!" Batgirl protested and she refused to give Batman her shotgun, so she struggled with Batman when she tried to take the gun away from her, and they started arguing little spoiled kids, but then Batman accidentally pulled the trigger of the shotgun, firing it against the Joker's forehead, killing the villain instantly.

Everyone (except Batman) cheered.

"Batman…You killed the Joker!" exclaimed batgirl enthusiastically.

"No…NO! Stop cheering me, dipshit assholes! THIS IS NOT GOOD!"

And then batman started crying and weeping and he looked really sad.

"What's happening? Why are you crying Batman?" Rudy asked, putting a hand in the right shoulder of his batfriend.

"Yeah asshole. Why are you crying? The Joker was a bad guy anyway and he was going to kill you and a lot of orphans, why you are upset about him dying?"

"THE JOKER WAS MY BROTHER, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU MADE ME TO KILL MY BROTHER, ASSHOLE! FUCK YOU, BATGIRL!"

"Whaaaat?" everyone said.

"What the fuck?" Batgirl gasped.

Jim Gordon demanded then an explanation, but Batman was too upset to give any kind of explanation so he ran away crying back to his home. Rudy followed him.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

At the next day Terrence (AN: thats Rudy real identity name, RUDY is only his superhero name) was worried for Batman because he was too sad about the death of the Joker and he spent the whole night crying and mourning his death and also he did not want to eat breakfast.

Alfred was worried too.

"Terrence, please talk to master Bruce, you are his best friend, he needs you, try to make him feel better" Alfred begged and Terrence entered the room where Batman was crying.

"Go away!" Batman shrieked. "I don't want you to see me cry!"

"It's ok Bruce I know you are upset about the Joker dying…"

"He was not only the Joker he was also my brother!" Batman cried.

"Yeah about that why you never told me anything before?"

"I wanted to keep it a secret but the truth is that the Joker actually was actually my half-brother.

You see, five years ago I found the secret diary of my mother which was buried in the basement of my mansion. Inside the diary there were long and detailed descriptions of the sexual encounters my mom had before marrying my father…It was a very gross thing to read, but since the diary mentioned she had another child before me, I had to reread it several times in order to find clues about the whereabouts of my lost brother.

Using the information I got from the diary I discovered my mom used to be in an abusive relationship with an alcoholic Irishman who mistreated her and tried to kill her several times, so she left him, but she was pregnant and had no money so she had to put her newborn child in adoption.

Then a few months later she met my dad and they got married and I was born a few months later. One year later my mother returned to the orphanage where she let his other kid to readopt him, but my half-brother was already adopted by someone else and my mom felt very depressed.

Using my great detective skills I was able to find out the whereabouts of my mysterious half-brother, and that is how he discovered he was adopted by an abusive alcoholic couple who mistreated him so he ran away from home and joined the mafia but five years later the mafia betrayed him and dumped into an acid container in a factory, turning him into the Joker.

During one of our last confrontations, I took a blood sample from the Joker when he wasn't looking and I examined it with my computer…He had the same blood type of my mother and I! That's how I discovered he and I were actually half-brothers and that is also the main reason of why I could never kill him despite all the horrible things he ever did in the past…He was my only living relative! And now thanks to Batgirl, I was the one who killed him! Fucking hell!"

"Oh, wow." Rudy said. "Is there anything I could do for you, Bruce?"

"No, Terrence. I am afraid you can't do anything for me. In fact, I'm too depressed to continue being Batman. From now I will be only Bruce, an ordinary playboy millionaire. I quit being a superhero!"

"No, Batman, you can't do that!" Rudy said. "Gotham city needs you!"

"I'm sorry, I already made my decision. Batman is DEAD, Terrence! He died with the Joker, his half-brother he failed to protect!"

"No!" Rudy said while Batman started crying again.

Was this really the end of Batman?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

During the following weeks, Rudy had to protect Gotham City from criminals because Batman was too depressed to do his superhero stuff, and spent all the day crying and watching shows like Dawson Creek and grey anatomy.

"Batman is a wuss!" said Batgirl, who was angry with Batman because he did not want to protect Gotham city anymore. "I will form my own group of vigilantes to protect this city!"

Rudy called her out for making Batman to kill the Joker but she gave him the middle finger and ran away.

Two days later Rudy got a mysterious message from Ras al gul (the bad guy from the Batman Begins movie)

The message was written in blood and it was written in a piece of human skin (because ras al gul was killer), and it consisted in the following text:

" _Hey Rudy, I hear you were the best friend of Batman so please give this message to him, it is very important and it will make him feel much better._

 _Dear batman, I heard the news of the death of the joker and I know he was your favorite enemy but I know a way to revive him using the Lazarus pit._

 _I will allow you to use my Lazarus pit but only if you marry my daughter Thalia, if you don't marry her then I won't allow you to use the Lazarus pit. You have 10 days to decide. After 10 days this offer will decline and I will marry my daughter with someone else._

 _Cheers._

 _Ras al gul"_

"Holy shit!" thought Rudy. "Batman will be very happy to read this but I am not entirely sure if he would want to marry Thalia…"

Rudy went to the house of Batman: Inside the house, batman was ready to kill himself dropping a toaster in the bathtub because he couldn't get over the death of the Joker.

"No, Batman, please don't kill yourself, please read this letter!" said Rudy entering in the bathroom.

Batman read the letter sent by ras al gul and said: "This could be a trick by ras al gul to kill me, but since I'm too depressed I'm not afraid to die, so I will accept his offer!"

Batman came out of the bathtub and wrote the following response to ras al gul:

"okay, ras al gul, I will marry your daughter, but only after the Joker is revived. If the joker is not revived, then there is no deal!"

Best wishes

Batman

Batman gave the letter to Rudy and Rudy give the letter to some ras al gul henchmen that were on gotham city.

2 days later ras al gul arrived in a private golden jet and he went to house of Batman and there he said: "Okay Batman, get your shovel because we are going to dig up a corpse."

Batman was drunk when ras al gul arrived to his house, so he just answered: "ok" and he and Rudy got some shovels and went to the graveyard where the joker was buried.

The place was very dark and covered by mist, and there were some creepy trees with branches that looked like fingers and there were lots of crows everywhere.

Ras al gul knocked up the cemetery caretaker and while he was unconscious batman, Rudy and ras al gul digged up the corpse of the joker and put in a van they use to escape from the place.

The corpse of the joker was in a very bad state and smelled like a dozen of rotten eggs, but Batman did not care about that because he was his half-brother, but Rudy was very disgusted and wanted to throw it up but he didn't.

"okay ras al gul, how are going to take the corpse of the joker to the lazarus pit?" Rudy asked ras al gul and ras al gul said:

"I think we should put him in a freezer in order to keep him fresh before we resurrect him. We could use the fridge I have in my private jet for that…"

Ras al gul and his henchmen put the rotten Joker's corpse inside the fridge, but since the fridge was a little bit narrow, they had to cut two of his fingers to made him fit inside the fridge.

"Don't worry Batman, he will be fine once we put him inside the Lazarus pit, I bet his lost fingers will grow again." Said ras al gul.

One hour later batman and Rudy travelled to the country where Ras al gul lived in his private jet.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

Dring the travel in the private jet of ras al gul, Batman had a lot of nightmares about the Joker coming out of the fridge and trying to kill him while saying:

"You killed me, motherfucker! I am your half-brother but you killed me anyway, so I will kill you in revenge! Die, you asshole, DIE!"

Batman woke up screaming inside the jet but then Rudy told him:

"It's ok Bruce, it was only a nightmare…"

"How do you know?" Bruce asked, and then he decided to open the fridge where the corpse of the Joker was hidden: The corpse was still there, frozen and smiling and Batman sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness" Batman said and he went to sleep again.

48 hours later the private jet arrived to the city where ras al gul lived.

Batman, Rudy and ras as gul were received by Thalia and some assassin servants. Thalia was wearing a very sexy black leather assassin outfit that showed her boobs but they were covered by her long hair so batman actually did not see her nipples and rudy did not care because he was only attracted to guys and there were plenty of shirtless guys in the place, so Rudy ogled at them instead of Thalia.

"Greetings father, I see you have brought my future bridegroom! I see he can be a good husband. Good choice!"

Batman did not reply anything because he was not sure if he really wanted to marry Thalia or not, but he had to do that in order to revive the Joker so he chose to remain silent.

Moments later, batman and rudy were eating dinner with Thalia and ras al gul and batman asked ras al gul in private:

"Ok ras al gul, when you are going to use the lazarus pit to revive the joker"

"gee batman, not now, we are taking dinner…Why you want to talk about the joker during dinner? You could spend some time with my daughter instead of thinking in the joker. I mean you are going to marry her, so I think you should spend some time with her at least."

Batman grinded his teeth but did not say anything so instead he decided to have a conversation with Thalia. Thalia told batman about her future dreams of slaughter, villainy and world domination, but batman was not paying very much attention so he just nodded at everything Thalia said.

Thalia fell in love with Batman that afternoon.

A few hours later batman and Rudy talked with ras al gul about resurrecting the joker using the lazarus pit and ras al gul said: "Okay, we are going to revive the joker this midnight. But remember this, batman: Once the joker is revived, you will have to marry my daughter with no conditions, no divorces and no excuses."

"Yes, I know. Damn. "Batman replied angrily.

Meanwhile, Thalia opened the fridge where the corpse of the joker was contained expecting to find some beer and wine inside of it to invite some drinks to batman, but instead of that she found the corpse of the joker smiling at her.

Thalia was shocked, and she asked why there was a corpse inside the fridge, but she thought it was part of some FBI plan to capture his father so she ordered her assassin servants to throw the corpse of the joker to one incinerator they had in the kitchen.

When batman, Rudy and Ras al gul entered the jet and opened the fridge they were shocked to discover the corpse of the joker was not here anymore and batman was afraid the joker became a zombie, making all his horrible nightmares true.

"Rudy! What we have done!" batman exclaimed with horror. "We tried to play god and now we probably has started a zombie plague!"

"I won't allow any zombie in my citadel!" ras al gul declared fiercely as he grabbed some sword from the walls, and removed his shirt. rudy thought ras al gul looked very hot, because despite being in his 50´s that guy had nice abs, but then batman said:

"We need to stop the joker before he turns anyone into a zombie! Suit up!"

So batman and Rudy suited up and started to do their investigation in the citadel to find zombie joker, causing a lot of commotion and panic among the community. Thalia was confused by the whole deal and asked: "What the hell is happening?"

Batman then told her about the empty fridge and the missing corpse of the joker so Thalia told him:

"I made my assassin servants throw that ugly thing to one of the incinerators in the kitchen because I thought the FBI put it inside the fridge to spy my dad!"

"What?" Batman screamed furiously. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT THING?"

"Batman it was just an ugly frozen corpse without fingers, I don't know why you are so upset with me…" Thalia said but Batman refused to listen her.

"THE WEDDING IS CANCELLED! I AM NOT MARRYING YOUR DAUGHTER, RASM AL GUL! FUCK OFF!" said batman and he and Rudy left the city using the private jet of ras al gul. Thalie cried and begged batman to don't leave her, but batman did not forgive her.

"Way to fuck thing sup, thalia…" ras al gul said.

To be contined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

During the next months, batman was still depressed about the death of the joker and he did not want to be batman anymore, so Rudy had to protect gotham city instead.

"Damn, I wish batman was not depressed anymore so we could be a superhero team again and then we will have sex after our missions like we used to do!" Rudy thought while he was jumping on buildings looking for criminals.

It was a very nice night, and there was a parade on Gotham City celebrating the 75 years of the star wras franchise, and everyone was happy and Rudy would have been happy too, but he thought in batman and felt worried about him.

Suddenly, a building exploded and everyone screamed and Rudy was all like "What the fuck is happening?" and then several plant-like monsters emerged from the ruins of the destroyed building and started attacking people and even killed some of them.

"I better stop this!" said Rudy before jumping from the building where he was to kick some of those plant monster sin the groin and making them to explode into a jelly mucus that was very gross looking.

"Those monster plants are like nothing I had ever seen before-I wonder who could be behind this…" Rudy asked himself.

Suddenly somebody started shooting at him so Rudy had to dodge the bullets and jumped away to a safe distance before he could see who was shooting at him…It was Harley Quinn!

"Harley Quinn!" Rudy exclaimed. "I thought you were knocked up unconscious!"

"I was a few weeks ago, but then I woke up and now I am ready to avenge the Joker! Gotham city will pay for the death of Mr. J.!"

"Then Harley showed her boob and Rudy was shocked to see that one of her boobs was actually a machine gun! That was because a few weeks ago Harley Quinn went to see doctor death and he gave her a bob job and turned one of her boobs into a cyborg machine gun. Then Harley used her breast machine gun to kill Doctor Death.

"I have joined forces with my best friend Posion Ivy to take control of Gotham city! Together we will conquer Gotham city together! Haw haw haw!"

Harley Quinn was ready to use her boob machine gun against Rudy, but then somebody shot her in the legs and made it fall to the ground, screaming in pain:

"Aoooooowwww aaauurghhhh! MY FUCKING LEGS! Auuuugh FUCK!" Harley screamed.

Rudy turned back his face, wondering who saved him: It was Batgirl, and she had the same shotgun she used to blow up the hands of Joker!

"Yo, Rudy! Here I am to fight against crime!"

Along with Batgirl there were other girls with black leather suits and v for vendetta masks, they also had shotguns and used them to shoot the plant monsters that were attacking Gotham City.

"Holy shit, who are them?" Rudy asked.

"They are part of my vigilante group! For a long time we have been investigating the illegal activities done by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy and we discovered they had this plan to conquer the city using the plant monsters Poison Ivy had been developing during the last month so we got a lot of guns and weapons to fight back! Come on Rudy, let's fight back!"

Suddenly a lot of plant monsters started appearing in the city, they were bigger and uglier than the previous monsters and some of them were even covered in acid, and the shotguns and the other weapons Batgirl and her vigilante army were not enough to stop those freaks, so Rudy said:

"They are too strong! We will need the help of Batman?"

"But why? He's a wuss!" Batgirl protested.

"No, he is not!" Rudy replied. "We need him! Gotham needs him! Without his help the whole city will be doomed!"

Rudy then used a laser beam from his chest to chop one of the arms of the plant monsters and put it in a container.

"I will take this to batman and he will examine it with his computer! It's the only way we can discover the weak point of those freaks!"

Batgirl was not ok with this idea, but her shotgun was running out of bullets so she decided to go with Rudy to Batman's house along with her team of vigilante girls.

Meanwhile, the plant monsters stomped all over Harley Quinn and ate her corpse because they were cannibals. Rudy tried to save her because he wanted to send Harley Quinn back to jail, but it was too late to do anything because she was already dead.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

A few hours later Rudy, Batgirl and the vigilante girls arrived at Batman's house. Batman was surprised to see all that people there because he was not expecting any visit and it was a very awkward situation because he was in his underwear eating ice cream while watching the kim kardashian show.

"Oh my God, what the fucking hell is happening here, Rudy? Who are these people?" Batman asked.

"Batman, there is no time for stupid questions, we need your help NOW!" Rudy said and then he changed the channel to show Batman the news about how gotham city was being invaded by the monster plant monsters created by Poison Ivy.

Batman was hororfied to see that but he said:

"And what I can do about this? I'm not a hero anymore, I can't do anything to help anyone! I couldn't even help my own half-brother the Joker!"

Batgirl got fed up with the whole situation and slapped batman in the face while she said:

"Enough of this whiny nonsense dumbass cretin! Don't you see there are million lives at risk? There is no time for this self-pitying nonsense! Come on, do something, dammit!"

"Okay, okay I will try to do something…" Batman replied with annoyance while thought "Fucking godamn Batgirl why you have to be such a pain in the ass all the time"

"Okay" Batman said. "First of all I need a genetic sample of those plant freaks, so I could develop some sort of vaccine or drug that could destroy them!"

"I got the arm of one of those monsters!" Rudy said, showing Batamn the container with the sewed arm. "I hope this helps."

"It helps, thank you very much Rudy" Batman said and he suited up and then he used his super computer to analyze the gene sample of the plant monsters.

"Okay according with this these plant monsters are allergic to Monsanto pesticides. According to the computer, the Monsanto pesticides are like poison to their organism, making it to mutate into some kind of unsustainable abominations that (in theory, at least) will self-destruct almost immediately…"

"Then we need to get some Monsanto pesticides, goddamn!" batgirl exclaimed.

"I think those pesticides were banned thanks to some online petition made in the year 2015" Rudy said.

"Dammit! Those fucking hippies always ruin fucking everything! To hell with them!" Batgirl protested.

"Hey wait" Rudy commented. "I think I read something on the gotham newspaper about the penguin trafficking Monsanto pesticides in some illegal agriculture circles… I guess he could have some Monsanto pesticides hidden on his nightclub!"

"It's our only hope now!" Batman replied.

"But how we are going to reach that place?" Batgirl asked. "The nightclub of the penguin it's in the middle of gotham city and the city is now infested with plant monsters everywhere and we ran out of ammo for our shotguns! Do you have any ammo for our shotguns, batman?"

"I don't believe in shotguns because killing is wrong but I guess we could use my bat vehicles to reach the nightclub of the penguin…"

Soon Batman, Rudy, Batgirl and her team of vigilante girls used the special vehicles of Batman to try to reach the nightclub of the Joker:

Batman and Rudy went on the Batmobile, Batgirl used the batcycle, and the vigilante girls used the batplane to reach the nightclub of the penguin.

In their way they found a lot of plant monsters, so they had to use the machine guns of their respective vehicles in legitimate defense.

A big part of the city had been destroyed by the big plant monsters and many were killed, among those who were killed there were several villains like the Riddler, the scarecrow and Bane but Batgirl did not care about them because they were evil and Batman was still too depressed about the death of the Joker to think about the other villains killed.

They also found Gordon, who was still alive but he was naked and wounded and also he had been anally penetrated by one of the plant monsters, but otherwise he was fine and his wounds were not lethal, so Batgirl ordered the vigilante girls to take his dad to a hospital while she, Batman and Rudy continued on their way to the nightclub of the penguin.

"I will avenge you, father!" Batgirl promised to her dad.

In the nightclub of the penguin, everything was broken, there were a lot of dead people inside, and all the walls windows and doors where painted with their red blood.

The penguin was dead too, his corpse was still being eating and violated by some small plant monsters that tried to attack batman, Rudy and batgirl but then Batgirl took a little flamethrower out of her belt and used it to burn those creatures to ashes.

"Batgirl, killing is wrong." Batman said, but batgirl told him to fuck off and gave him the middle finger.

Batman, Rudy and Batgirl explored the nightclub for a while until they discovered a secret room that had a lot of illegal stuff the penguin used to traffic when he was still alive like drug, some endangered animals, illegal porn magazines and also some Monsanto pesticides.

""It's here! "It's all here!" Rudy said triumphantly but then an evil laugh sounded behind them and the three heroes turned their faces back…

Poison Ivy was there was there, accompanied by one of her evil scientist sidekicks, and she was also pointing a death ray gun at them!

"This is the end of the road for you, Batman!" the villain said. "And it is also the end for your two stupid friends, dipshit!"

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII**

Poison Ivy had our heroes cornered. Batman then noticed Poison Ivy was fatter than usual, so he asked: "Holy shit, Poison Ivy why you are so fat now?"

"I'm pregnant, you fucking useless idiot!" Poison ivy replied. "I impregnated myself with a special genetic substance that allowed me to grow a plant baby monster inside of me, and once he is born, he will grow up very fast to become the new ruler of this earth and he will lead my army of plant monsters to wipe out the human race! And I will be the queen, along with my newborn plant baby king! Hah Hah! Hah hah!"

Poison ivy was ready to use her death ray gun against the Batman, Rudy and Batgirl, but suddenly the scientist sidekick of Poison Ivy pulled a gun out of her pocket and shot poison ivy behind her head killing her immediately.

Batman, Rudy and Batgirl were shocked by this, so batman:

"Why the fuck did you did that? Who are you?"

The scientist sidekick removed then the mask of her face and everyone gasped: It was Thalia all along!

"Batman I helped you killing your enemy! Now you have to marry me in reward!"

"What? No fucking way. I mean, I thank you for saving our lives but I can't marry you after what you did with the Joker. Also you killed someone else, and killing is wrong!"

Thalia was very angry after hearing those words. She was pissed!

"If you don't marry me then I will have to kill you for making me to waste my time! I will also kill your friends because I can't allow them to denounce me with the FBI! Goodbye, Batman!" said Thalia as she grabbed the death ray gun of Poison Ivy but then Batgirl said: "Aw, hell naw" as she took a ninja star of one of the pockets of her belt and threw the ninja star at Thalia, hitting her in one of her eyes.

"AWWUGHHHH!" Thalia shrieked in pain. "What the fuck, you fucking CUNT, what the hell is fucking wrong with you, fucking nutcase! AUUUUWWWWGH!"

Batgirl was ready to finish Thalia using one of her weapons, but suddenly the belly of Poison Ivy started to shake and it exploded and weird monster of the size of a bear emerged from it…It was the newborn plant baby of Poison Ivy! The beast was pissed with Thalia for killing his mom so it decided to kill her first, ripping her body in half and then the monster started to eat her intestines.

Batman and Batgirl were ready to escape from the place before the plant monster noticed them, but suddenly had an idea and decided to use his super strength to throw a box filled with Monsanto pesticides at the monster: The monster opened his mouth, eating the Monsanto pesticides, but suddenly it started to inflate in a grotesque and vomit inducing manner, and then his whole body was covered with purulent warts filled with black pus and shrieked in agony until it exploded.

"You saved us!" batgirl exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well done, Rudy!" batman also said. "But you need to remember that killing is wrong. What you did was wrong."

Batgirl glared at Batman and started to punch him in frustration. Rudy had to stop her.

After things calmed down a bit, Batman, Batgirl and Rudy reunited with the vigilante girls. Together they elaborated a special plan to spread the Monsanto pesticides all around gotham city so when the plant monster ate them they died almost immediately, turning into a gross mucus.

Once the city was saved, the survivors of Gotham city cheered Batman, Rudy, Batgirl and the vigilante girls, proclaiming them as the bets heroes ever and decided to make a celebration in honor of them.

Rudy, Batgirl and the vigilante girls were very happy but Batman wasn't very happy because he was still thinking in the Joker and all the monsters that were killed that day.

Some days later, Batman and Rudy reunited again, and Rudy noticed Batman still seemed a bit sad.

"What happen, Batman? Are you still thinking in the Joker?"

"Yes, but also I was thinking if Gotham city really needs me…After all what happened I think you and batgirl should be the new heroes of Gotham city…"

"Oh, don't say that Batman…" Rudy said. "You always will be the hero this city needs, I always will be proud to be your best friend."

"Thanks Rudy… I'm glad of having such a great friend like you…" Batman said, and then he and Rudy kissed and grabbed each other asses and started to remove their clothes until they were naked and then they rubbed their dicks together before they put their manhoods inside each other. A white transparent substance emerged from their flesh holes as they passionately made love that afternoon.

Meanwhile, Alfred was spying them and he thought they both looked very hot, so he started masturbating but he made to much noise so Batman and Rudy discovered him but they were not angry and instead they invited Alfred to join and Alfred was very happy so he removed his clothes, and the three rubbed their dicks together and after Batman and Rudy put their manhoods inside of Alfred a white transparent substance emerged from his flesh hole along with some blood because it was the first time Alfred had sex but he did not care too much about the blood because he was quite happy for this unexpected turn of events.

The end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Some Notes about Rudy**

 **Okay I was planning to include all this information in the chapters, but a reviewer advised me that those notes will annoy readers so I decided to include all this information in the colophon.**

 **Here is some additional info on Rudy:**

 **Real Name:** Terrence

 **Country of origin** : Costa Rica

 **Age:** 28 (Actual age)

 **Friends:** Batman, Batgirl, Gordon, Alfred, Robin and the vigilante girls, Hulk.

 **Enemies:** The Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, the penguin, thalia, Rhino, the scarecrow.

 **Color suit armor:** Green.

 **Eye color:** Green.

 **Hair color:** Black with slightly brown shades

 **Favorite color:** Green.

 **He lives in:** Gotham City.

 **Powers:** Super strength, laser beam from chest, above average intelligence, super punches.

 **Things Rudy likes:** Cats, reading books, swimming, having sex with Batman, guys with nice abs, sexy men.

 **Things Rudy dislikes:** Animal cruelty, the deep web, shitlords.

 **Things Rudy is neutral about:** Dogs, newspapers, Pokemon Xy, Linkim Park

 **Motto/ catchphrase:** We gonna wreck this shit!


End file.
